Summer Couples
by general whitefur
Summary: Summer. Warm air, crowded beaches, time with friends. What could go wrong? Probably nothing serious. What could go right? A whole lot of things.


_**Summer Couples**_

 **By FurFur**

Ninety-six degrees. Fox shook his head as he looked down at the temperature app on his phone. "Ninety-six in May. I can't wait for August," he said sarcastically.

Sitting in the driver's seat next to him, Falco shrugged his shoulders and said, "It ain't that bad Foxy."

"Says the person who doesn't have fox fur." Fox leaned forward and adjusted the air conditioning in Falco's car, ratcheting it up to maximum. It still didn't feel like enough. Even with his winter coat gone the vulpine's pelt was thick enough to feel uncomfortable in the heat of a Corneria City summer.

"Get it trimmed," Falco replied, turning the air conditioner back down in annoyance.

"What'd you do that for? I'm roasting over here." Fox started reaching for the knob one more time, and Falco reached over and smacked his hand. "Oh come on, have mercy on me, huh? I don't want to smell all gross and sweaty."

Falco, keeping his eyes on the road ahead, curled his beak and answered, "Too late."

"Screw you."

The light ahead of them turned yellow, and the noise from the engine in Falco's car got louder. The avian had actually paid to have his electric car fitted with a device that would mimic the revving of an old petroleum fueled engine. It was something that Fox found perfectly suited to the bird's flamboyant, over the top personality. "Falco? Why are you speeding up?"

"We're late already," Falco replied. "And Katt hates it when I'm late."

"The light is yellow though."

"Yeah. I know."

"So you need to slow down."

"Do I look like a pussy?"

"That's racist."

"No it ain't."

"Fine. Sexist. It's about to turn red."

"I know."

"Please don't run it."

"I won't."

True to his word Falco Lombardi did not run the red light. Instead he managed to get across the intersection the instant the light turned red, slamming on his brakes and throwing the two of them forward before smashing them into the backs of their chairs, a solid seven centimeters from the car in front of them. "I hate you Falco."

"Love ya too buddy."

Adjusting his seat belt, Fox said, "I'm taking the metro next time."

"You wanna walk around the metro in flip-flops and a bathing suit? Good luck."

"I'm wearing a shirt," Fox added. "It wouldn't be that bad. I've seen worse outfits down there." Fox looked out the window as the traffic started moving again. The streets were more crowded than usual, with school having let out for the summer, and people on vacation coming in for a stay at Corneria City. Fox spotted groups of tourists too, most of them gaping wide eyed up at the massive skyscrapers, taking pictures and video with their smart phones.

"Yeah but, in close quarters like that? Ick man. Especially with this weather. I don't even wanna think about what those train cars are gonna smell like." Falco shuddered. "And I don't even have your nose."

"It's not that bad." Falco shot him a look. "Okay, so it is that bad. But at least I wouldn't have to deal with traffic." Falco came to another sudden stop, three quarters of the way into the crosswalk. "Or your driving."

Pedestrians started crossing the street, and Fox shrank back in his chair as they stared at the two of them in the front seat, their eyes ranging from confused, to angry, to judgemental. Falco just waved and smirked, totally unconcerned with his continuous violation of traffic norms. "What street does she live on?"

"What?"

"Katt. What street does she live on?" Falco asked, rolling forward as the light turned green.

"You aren't serious." Fox stared at his friend in disbelief.

"Sure I'm serious. You remember right?" Falco asked again, his tone telling him that his friend thought it completely reasonable that Fox would remember where Falco's girlfriend lived.

"672 Howser Street," Fox told him.

"Oh. Shit."

"What?" Fox had a feeling he knew.

"We are in the totally wrong place. Why didn't you tell me?" Falco looked over his shoulder and flicked on his turn signal to get in the other lane.

"Because I thought you knew."

"You were supposed to be the navigator," Falco responded.

Fox pinched the bridge of his nose. "You didn't tell me that."

"You're in the navigator seat," Falco said, pointing to the passenger seat.

"Passenger seat Falco. There is no navigator seat." Fox sighed as Falco turned left. "Falco?"

"What?"

"This is the wrong way. Howser street is that way," Fox said, pointing behind them to where Falco should have turned right.

"Well why didn't you say so?" Falco groused. "Now I gotta do a U-turn."

"I thought you knew where to go," Fox practically yelled.

"How would I know? I ain't the navigator!"

Fox shook his head and let out an explosive sigh. "She is gonna be so pissed off."

Falco nodded, looking glum. "When we get there, you're buzzing to let her know we're there."

Fox opened his muzzle to argue, then closed it. "Yeah. Good idea." Despite that, Fox could feel butterflies in his stomach. No, this was not the way to start to start a day off with Katt.

* * *

"Where the hell are they?" Katt said, her tail fuzzed as she paced around the living room of her apartment.

Sitting on the couch, watching the latest episode of her favorite Cornerian costume drama, Krystal said, "Falco said he was driving."

"Rrrrrr." Katt's growl rumbled low in her throat, the pink feline vaulting over the pink cushioned couch to sit next to her roommate. "That idiot probably got lost. I swear he could get lost walking down a grocery store aisle. I mean the number of times..."

"Shhhh." Krystal held a finger to her muzzle, shushing the pink feline in the middle of her rant. "This is an important scene."

"Have they done it yet?" Katt asked, looking at the screen and trying to feign interest. She hated costume dramas. So much prim and proper Brahmin romance, with romantic couples calling each other by their titles and dancing around the very obvious fact that they should just find the nearest room and, as Miyu would say, 'Smash it out.'

"We'll see," Krystal replied, leaning forward as the female lead spoke in hushed tones to her mother. It was clear an admission of some sort was about to occur. Katt saw Krystal's ears cup towards the TV as the fateful words were spoken, and then... "What? No! No! You? What? NO!"

"What? What happened?" Katt looked at her friend, trying to hide her amusement as the blue vixen jumped off the couch and gnashed her teeth.

"She slept with Lord Dunder! How could she? She's engaged too..."

At this point Katt tuned the vixen out, though she kept her eyes on her and did her best to appear interested. What really interested her though was the fact that, as Krystal vented her frustrations while the credits rolled, she began to beat her fists and shake her body in a way that made her curvaceous figure jiggle up and down and back and forth. Katt found herself wishing she had some popcorn and a vibrator for this one.

"Katt?"

Katt's eyes had glazed over, her mind replaying the image of Krystal jumping up and down in anger as her sundress clung to every inch of her. "Kryyyystaaal..."

"Katt. Eyes up here."

"In a minute." Katt, looking dreamy, stared contently at her roommates chest.

"Katt."

"Mm?"

This time Krystal just laughed, rolling her eyes as she sat back down on the couch. "You're obscene."

"No. You are." Krystal gave Katt a strange look, prompting the feline to add, "Obscenely attractive."

"Katt..." Krystal blushed and her eyes darted away.

This time Katt laughed. Sitting up and putting an elbow on her friend's shoulder the pink feline said, "Don't worry, I'm not hitting on you. Well I sorta am, but no more than usual." Krystal rolled her eyes again. "Krystal?"

"Yes Katt?" Krystal asked, pushing the elbow off her shoulder.

"Why are you still single?"

"I haven't met the right guy." Krystal huffed and pressed herself back into the couch cushions.

Katt was about to call BS on that when the intercom by her door buzzed. "Falco," the two girls said in unison.

Standing up Katt smoothed out the swim skirt she had wrapped around her bikini bottom and walked over to the intercom. "Falco?"

 _"It's Fox. Falco is afraid to talk to you."_

A smirk fell upon Katt's muzzle when she heard the indignant squawk in the distance. "Come on up, door is unlocked."

Perching herself on the couch arm nearest the door, Katt crossed her legs and put on her best doe eyed expression for the door. Behind her she heard Krystal shuffle around to watch the entrance to the apartment with her. A couple of minutes later and there was a knock. "Come in Fox," Katt called, knowing that if it were Falco the blue feathered pheasant would have barged right in like he owned the place.

Fox walked in first, a big smile on his face when he saw Katt. "Come on Falco, she looks fine. No reason to be scared." Fox's gaze moved to look behind Katt. "Hi Krystal."

Krystal stood up from behind Katt and went over to wrap Fox in a friendly hug. Katt watched out of the corner of her eye, noticing everything. The dopey little smile on Fox's muzzle as he put his arms around her. The way he was trying not to pull her in too close. The blush on his ears. The way Krystal's tail twitched in a happy little dance as she pulled him in the rest of the way, despite his hesitation. The way her ears perked straight up as he sank into it. There was a whole unspoken language of mutual attraction between them that both professed to know nothing about. _Sure they do, they're just big dumb fluffballs about it._

While this went on however Katt kept her gaze otherwise locked on the door. Falco peeked around it, spotted her, then tried to duck back out. "Falco." Katt's tone was both sweet and strong as she said the name. Falco responded by coming in, his face a study in practiced bravado. To Katt's gaze though he might as well have been shaking uncontrollably. "Falco, sweet thing, what time is it?"

Falco shut the door behind himself and said, "Foxy forgot where you lived."

"Didn't." Fox had disengaged from Krystal, the two of them standing at a discreet and respectful distance. Katt just wanted to scream at the two of them.

"Falco?" Katt pressed, arching one of her bleach blond eyebrows at him.

"Okay, so what I mean is, he didn't tell me. And he was the navigator so it was his job." Falco was leaning against the door frame now, one of his hands resting in what he thought was a nonchalant fashion on the doorknob. He looked ready to duck, probably expecting a lamp to be thrown at him at any time.

"So, what you're saying is, you forgot where I lived. Again." Katt narrowed her eyes at him, ignoring the snickering noises coming from both Krystal and Fox.

"Uhhh..." Falco realized his mistake. He stiffened, his plumage flaring for a moment before he regained control of it. "Nah. I mean, yeah, sorta but. Nah I didn't. I mean I didn't tell Foxy I knew I just uh...you know, I was testing him. Yeah. Testing him. Wanted to see if he knew where you lived. See, it was a test."

This time Katt was having trouble not snickering. Krystal sounded like she would burst at any moment, and she could see Fox trying not to double over in laughter. Falco, too terrified to do anything but stare at the pink feline, who remained at her perch, legs still crossed, and hands wrapped around her knee, just stood there. "Falco?"

"Yeah?" She saw his throat bob as he gulped.

"C'mere." She crooked her finger at him, her tail swaying behind her. Falco walked over. Slowly. Drawing out each step as if it might give him time to think of an escape route. Once he was in range Katt shifted position, and then leaped off the couch. Falco squawked in terror, and Katt barreled into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Falco just managed to gain enough control to catch her, his arms wrapping around her lower back, his hands on her rear. Katt then kissed him right on the beak, and pressed all her weight forward. Falco, unprepared for any of this and just barely maintaining his balance, tumbled backward. Nose to nose with him on the floor, tail arched, Katt just smirked and said, "Glad you could make it." Then she gave him one last kiss on the beak, making sure to leave the imprint of her lipstick there, stood up, and dusted herself off. Looking over at the two vulpines, both of whom were holding each other up as they laughed, Katt said, "Come on, water'll be getting warm."

Krystal gained control of herself first and stepped over Falco's prone form to stand next to Katt. "Right. Let's go. I could use some sand between my toes."

"Just try not to get it anywhere else," Katt cautioned, waggling her eyebrows at Krystal. Krystal just rolled her eyes for the third time that day and walked out, tail bouncing behind her, and Katt's gaze lingering on her behind. _What I would do._

Turning back around she saw Fox helping Falco to his feet, the bird muttering something about thinking he was about to die, while Fox made reassuring noises and guided him out the door. Katt batted her tail against Falco's legs, then grabbed her purse from the kitchen counter and followed them out the door, locking it behind her. This was going to be a good day, she could already tell.

* * *

Fay Spaniel looked up at the sky through her sunglasses, her tail wagging lazily as the heat of Lylat and Solar beat down on her short, recently trimmed, white fur. Next to her, snoring softly, was her girlfriend Miyu, the two of them having come to the beach to spend the day together. Fay loved the summer. Nothing but warm air, smiles, and plenty of ice cream and cold drinks. Fay reached for the iced water she had next to her and took a sip. It was important to stay hydrated, especially on days like this, sitting out on the beach, with hot sand all around. Fastening the cap of the reusable bottle back on Fay looked out at the beach. Her eyes roved over the beach goers, the packs of cubs and kittens and pups and chicks. The young college kids and the high schoolers trying to avoid the gazes of their parents. The adults, and even the old retirees, enjoying the sun and playing with their grandchildren and great grandchildren.

Fay's tail wagged a bit faster. She was a people person at heart. She loved big crowds, even though she had a tendency to get lost in them. Head to head Fay was about the same height as her friend Fara Phoenix, roughly four foot ten inches, but Fay lacked the fennec's ears, which added about ten to twelve inches to her friend's stature. Because of this Fay could very easily disappear into a crowd, blending in with everything from children to potted plants. She did have one advantage though, something she both adored and acknowledged was something of a necessity given her physique. She always wore, right on her head between her two floppy ears, a giant red bow. And today was no different.

As she watched the people on the beach her eyes alighted on someone familiar. Could it be? He hadn't called ahead to tell her he would be coming, but then they hadn't talked in a week or two, and knowing him this was a spur of the moment thing that he'd been dragged into. Besides, at this distance she couldn't quite be sure it was who she thought it was. "I'll just have to find out."

Fay stood up, brushed a bit of sand from her tiny chest, and adjusted her bright red bikini to keep herself decent. Then, with a determined gait, she began making her way through the crowd. As she walked the crowd did little to part in front of her, but that came as no surprise, most people probably hadn't spotted her. Fay dodged and squeezed around arms and elbows with feline like grace, maintaining her cool even as beach balls sailed over her head. All the while she kept an eye on her orange furred target.

Walking along the beach, sand in between her toes, Fay frowned when she noticed a volleyball game in her way. She could go around, but that would mean either going into the water, where the waves were looking big enough to knock her over, in other words roughly average sized, or she would have to push her way through the lines of people lining up to use the showers or the bathrooms. Neither option appealed to her. _Right on through then. They won't even notice me._

With a jaunty little wave at the players, Fay moved as fast she could through the game. They didn't bother to stop playing, though they did her the courtesy of keeping an eye on her and trying to keep the ball from knocking her in the head. When she reached the net she walked right beneath it, not having to bend over so much as a centimeter. Emerging on the other side she waved once more to the players, made a cute face at a nearby kitten watching, and then made best speed for her target.

By now she had gotten close enough to positively identify him. He looked to be on his own, which struck her as odd. The tod she was looking at rarely went to the beach by himself. In fact, she couldn't remember ever hearing of such a thing happening. It didn't matter though, all that mattered was that he was here, and she wanted to see him. And, most important, she had a clear path leading to him. Tail wagging behind her like a propellor, Fay sprinted towards him and then leapt into the air, crying out his name as she sailed towards him.

"FOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXX!"

* * *

Standing with his feet in the water, Fox McCloud's ears perked at the sound of his name. He made a move to turn around, but before he could he felt a weight settle on his shoulders. Not a big weight. He looked up and saw a pair of white furred hands close around his pointed ears, and he smiled as he then looked down at the tiny white legs crossed over his chest. "Hi Fay."

"Steed, onward! I wish to get my toes wet."

Fox just shook his head and wrapped his fingers around her ankles. "Alright, come on." Fox walked forward as he felt her tug on his ears. She did it gently, not wanting to hurt him, but with enough force behind it to tell him that he wasn't getting out of this that easy. The water got deeper around him, and he started having to stop when the waves came through, but sure enough he got out far enough that Fay's toes were in the water. "That good?"

Above him, Fay giggled and said, "No. I want you to go further."

With a sigh Fox started to wade out a bit more, but then he heard his name again. Distant this time, and with a note of confusion mixed in with that sweet, foreign accent. "Krystal!" Fox turned on a dime and started heading back to shore, spotting the blue vixen holding a pair of coconuts. She spotted him and wagged her tail. Fay, however, wasn't having any of this.

"Hey! Hey! I said further," Fay sounded indignant, and she started tugging back on his ears, trying to get him to stop and turn around. "Steed, you disobey me!"

"Mmhmm." Fox kept moving, making a beeline for Krystal and the drinks she was carrying.

"Steed, this is unacceptable. I demand you go..." Fox nearly jumped when she leaned over, almost upside down to look him right in the eyes, "Deeper."

"Alright, that's enough." Fox shook his head, let go over her ankles, and then dropped her into the water. Fay yipped and made a tiny splash, her head coming up soaked and her muzzle sputtering water.

Fox didn't stop, even when she tried to grab hold of his tail, instead he just flicked it out of the way. Making it up to dry land he nodded at Krystal and said, "You get the drinks?"

"Mm." Krystal sucked at the straw on hers. "Two Zonessian Delights, just like you ordered. It really is delicious."

"Oh I know. I love these things." Fox reached out to grab hold of one, but Krystal took a step back. "Krystal?"

Giving him a strange look, Krystal held both coconuts up to her chest and said, "Hey, look at this."

Fox stared. He couldn't help it. He felt a blush rising on his cheeks. Krystal didn't usually act flirty, but then she was Cerinian, and he knew her mother. _This is straight out of Sapphire's playbook,_ he thought to himself. _And, I mean, it's a good playbook._ Fox was about to say something, anything, but a third voice interrupted him. "Hi guys."

Fox turned in the direction of the voice, then looked down to see Fay, still dripping water, standing there with a big grin on her face. "Hi Fay."

Fay opened her muzzle to say something, but then clamped it shut at the sound of a feline yowl piercing the air. All three of them whipped their heads around to see what it was, not sure what to expect. "Oh my god," Fox whispered.

Next to him Fay stood dumbstruck.

No one spoke until there was the sound of another yowl, and the splash of water, and then Krystal said, "That...that did not just happen. Did it?"

* * *

"This has to be the warmest I've ever been." Katt stretched on her beach towel, eyes squeezed shut, back arching. She knew Falco was drinking her in. Her soft pink fur, her long, sinuous legs, her flat, toned tummy, and the breasts that looked like they were threatening to pop out of her bikini top at any moment. She had tied her top just a little too tight to get just that effect.

"You keep sunbathing like that and you're gonna roast," Falco said from where he sat under the shade. They'd brought an umbrella with them, along with a cooler full of drinks, though Katt had suggested that Fox and Krystal go try some Zonessian Delights from the tropical bar that had been set up a little further down the beach.

Looking through her sunglasses Katt could see Fox standing out there. There was a flash of red in her vision too, but she didn't think much of it. Probably just a flyer coming down to pick up a piece of trash. "I'm just fine. Cats like the sun."

"Cats might like the sun, but Lylat's got two. Come sit in the shade for a little," Falco said.

Katt looked over at him, one hand rubbing up and down her belly. "You after something Falco?"

Staring at the hand as it just brushed the bottom of her breasts, Falco said, "Here? No way."

"Mm. More's the pity." Katt shook her head and looked back up at the sky, purring deep in her chest at the warm rays hitting her fur from Lylat and Solar. Nothing like a nap in a sunbeam.

"I don't know how you do it."

"What?" Katt looked back over at Falco, a little miffed at his continued talking. She wanted to sleep.

"Lay there in the suns." Falco shook his head. "Even in the shade I'm sweating my balls off."

Katt made a show of sniffing the air. "Ugh. Yeah, I can tell. Falco, you're rank."

"Am not." Falco glared at her. "Least not as bad as you. How much perfume did you use today? Smell like you dumped the whole bottle on your head."

Katt blushed. "For your information I am using the exact amount the bottle recommended."

"Ah." Falco held up a finger and waggled it at her. "Rookie mistake."

"What are you talking about?" Katt turned on her side to look at him, suddenly interested. Falco may not have been the smartest person in the world, but when it came to personal grooming no one preened themselves quite like Falco.

"Remember back in high school, how I used to spray way too much body spray on myself?" Falco said, reaching over for a beer bottle and taking a sip.

"It's hard to forget. I think you deadened our civics teacher's sense of smell," Katt said, a little smirk curling her short feline muzzle.

"Yeah. Sure. Cuz that guy could smell to begin with." Falco shook his head in disgust. "Look, what I'm trying to say is that the company writes the stuff on the bottle, right?" Katt nodded. "And the company makes money by sellin' the bottles, right?" Katt nodded again, starting to realize where this was going. "So, of course they tell you to spray more than you should. They want ya to run out and buy more. Make sense?"

Katt stared at the avian for a minute, her mind trying to process the fact that Falco Lombardi had just utilized deductive reasoning. She kept expecting the world to stop spinning, or for an asteroid to collide with Corneria. After all, Falco making an intelligent argument had to be a herald of the end times, didn't it? "Wow. Falco I...I never knew you were so...smart?"

Falco just smoothed back the feathers of his crest and looked proud of himself. "Yeah. Yeah I know. I am kind of a genius."

"About body spray." Katt shook her head and laid back on her towel. "So I'll use less next time."

"Don't help me none right now," Falco mumbled.

"What was that?" Katt's eyes flashed and she sat right back up to look at him.

"Nothin'." Falco smiled and held out his arms. "Come on, c'mere."

"What?"

"I wanna hold you." Falco beckoned her again. Katt stared at him.

"Lombardi, what are you playing at?" Katt's suspicion meter was going off the scale.

"What? Can't a guy hold his girlfriend?" Falco gave her an earnest, almost loving look. His beak parted a couple of centimeters, and his expression reminded her of when he'd been a chick asking if he could play with her pink sand shovel. Katt melted inside. Sighing, Katt crawled over and cuddled into his arms and chest. "See, not so bad, huh?"

"No. Not bad at all." Katt purred, nuzzling his pecks, burying her nose in his plumage. Then, something happened. "Falco? What are you doing?"

"Hmm. Don't worry about it."

Katt's eyes widened as she felt his grip on her tighten, and then he stood up, holding her over his shoulder like a sack of pink potatoes. "Hey! Hey! Put me down!"

"Calm you big fat titties," Falco said. "This is for your own good."

"What!?" Katt beat her fists against his back as he started moving, hopping and running through the molten sand. "Falco, put me down right now!"

Falco seemed to have no interest whatsoever in obeying her. When did he ever? He was the most stubbornly single minded boyfriend she'd ever had. And she'd had plenty. Katt could hear the waves getting closer, and she realized with growing panic what he planned to do. "Falco, you don't have to do this."

"Yeah. I kinda do. People are wrinkling their noses when they walk by," Falco told her.

Katt blushed and hissed. "They are not," she protested.

"Okay, maybe the adults aren't, but they're just bein' nice is all." Falco picked up his pace, and Katt started to panic and yowl. "But the kids? Ho man if you could see their faces. Like they're suffocatin' or somethin'."

Katt, embarrassed and angry now, yowled as she heard the sound of Falco's feet splashing in the water. She knew what was going to happen. What had to happen. And, what had never happened to her before. She would have to get wet. Wet with water. Wet with ocean water. Resigning herself to her fate, Katt closed her eyes, pulled in a breath, and screamed as she felt herself take to the air. "FALCOOOOOO!"

 _SKADOOSH!_

* * *

Krystal stared in horror and disbelief as Katt Monroe emerged from the ocean, hair dripping, fists clenched, staring daggers at Falco. The bird, seeing what had resulted from his foolhardy attempt at girlfriend bathing, started beating a hasty retreat. Katt let out a predator's yowl and chased after him. "He really shouldn't have done that."

"I didn't realize she hated water that much." Fox shook his head, but Krystal could see him trying to hold down a grin. "I mean, how does she shower?"

"Katt's fine with water. Except ocean water. Don't ask me why, I've never been able to get the same answer twice from her." Krystal sighed. "Such a Falco thing to do."

Fay giggled. "That's Falco for you."

"I wonder why he did it though," Fox wondered.

"Perfume," Krystal answered. "I told her she was wearing too much."

"Ah. Makes sense."

Krystal eyed Fox. "Did you not notice?"

Fox shook his head. "I was too busy smelling you."

The moment the words were out of his muzzle the tod blushed and his eyes went wide. Krystal just stared at him, her own ears turning a dark shade of purple. She'd been flirty with Fox just moments before, holding coconuts up to her chest but...this had been an accident. It had just slipped out from him. _Does this mean..._

"There you are!"

"Yikes!" Fay, who'd been standing on the sidelines and trying not to laugh, jumped up in the air at the sound of the husky female voice behind her left shoulder. Spinning in mid air she landed on her feet, hands on her hips, and looked up at Miyu. Miyu, who stood about five foot six, was a giant as compared to her girlfriend. "Miyu, what have I told you about sneaking up on people?"

"What have I told you about sneaking off without telling me where you're going?" Miyu folded her arms in front of her, glaring at the tiny spaniel. "I was worried someone kidnapped you."

Krystal looked at the lynx and spaniel, and then back at Fox. He looked like he was about to say something, but for whatever reason she didn't want to hear Fox apologize for what he'd said. He didn't need to. _I'm kinda...flattered._ So, before he could say anything she handed him his coconut full of Zonessian Delight and then stuck her own straw in her muzzle, sucking at the alcoholic drink and trying not to make eye contact.

"Who would kidnap me?" Fay asked, shaking her head and making her red bow bounce and flop.

"Lots of people," Miyu growled. "Look how cute and innocent you look. I want to kidnap you."

Fay just giggled and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. Krystal smiled and laughed as the spaniel said, "Oh. Well then, take me away."

"Better be careful Fay," Krystal warned, "She's liable to do it."

Miyu just put an arm around Fay, resting her hand at the base of her tail, and said, "Nah. Don't worry. We've got plenty of time for that later. Speaking of, you two smashing yet?"

Krystal choked on her own spittle, and Fox spat out his drink. Unfortunately, he was standing right in front of Krystal, and the drink covered her chest. Krystal yelped, and Fox yipped, reaching out to try and dry her off, only realizing what he was doing the moment his fingers made contact with the flesh and fur of her breasts. "Oh! Whoa!" Fox jerked back, his face awash in a blush. "S-sorry!"

Krystal, her eyes wide and her face as full of blush as Fox's, just muttered that it was okay. She looked over at Miyu to see the lynx snickering to herself. _Damn her. Although..._ she looked at Fox again, and something in her told her to go for it. "Foxy? Um..."

"Y-yeah?"

"I uh. I have uh, another um..." Krystal felt herself tripping over her words, her stomach full of butterflies. She glanced to her side and saw Fay holding her hands up to her face, her eyes wide as she watched the unfolding spectacle. Miyu was waggling her eyebrows at her and nodding encouragement. She looked back at Fox and said, "I have a-a spare top back in the car. You have the keys, right?"

Fox nodded. "Yeah. Yeah. Katt doesn't like to trust the keys to Falco when we go to the beach so uh...yeah, I have 'em."

Krystal smiled and took his hand. "Then come on. Walk me over there?"

Fox nodded again, not sure what Krystal was getting at. Krystal just smiled and turned away, leading him off the beach. _Mother will be proud._

* * *

Finally, after hours and hours of sunlight, Katt's fur was dry. She was still mad at Falco, and honestly considering breaking up with him for a week to teach him a lesson, but she could talk that over with Krystal later. Glancing at her phone she frowned when she saw the time. "It's getting late. We should go."

Miyu and Fay had already departed, the two of them having had other plans with Bill. Looking over at Falco she asked, "You know where Krys and Fox are?"

Falco shrugged. "Miyu said something about them going back to the car. Krystal needed something from there."

"Huh. Well, I'll stay here in case they come back. Why don't you go check the car?" Katt suggested.

"Katt, they wouldn't have been there this long." Falco gave her a look like she was an idiot.

Katt, tail bristling, said, "Falco. Check the car. Now." She bared her fangs at him, letting him know she was serious.

"Fine."

Katt shook her head as Falco headed back towards the cars. They still had some daylight left. Probably a couple of hours. It was strange though, she would've expected Fox and Krystal to have rejoined her and Falco at some point. _I'll try calling them._ Going into her contacts Katt found Krystal's name and tapped the call button. It rang. One problem emerged however. "Oh crap." Katt looked next to her at Krystal's purse, and saw that she'd left her phone in it. Grabbing it she looked inside and swore when she saw Fox's in there too. "Well great. Guess we'll just have to wait."

Lying back and resting her hands on her stomach Katt watched as the suns of Lylat and Solar started to descend. It was late afternoon, and the heat of the day was still in full force. She liked the heat though. And besides, feline tummies ran on solar cells. Or so her mother always used to say when they took sunbeam naps together.

Eyes fluttering closed, Katt let out a long breath, listening to the still numerous crowd of people around her. She could hear couples whispering, children laughing, and the sound of sand being displaced as people walked. Then her phone started vibrating. Groaning she reached for it and answered the call. "Falco? Did you find them."

 _"Uhhh. Not exactly."_

"What do you mean?"

 _"I mean I'm about half a block from the car. And uh, well I can't see into it cuz I got the sun screen up on the windshield and I have the windows completely tinted and all..."_

"Spit it out Falco." Katt wasn't in any mood to play games with her blue feathered pheasant right now.

 _"Car is shaking. Like, bouncing up and down a little."_

"Say that again?"

 _"I mean I think someone is smashing in the car."_

"Oh. Oh yes. Finally."

 _"Fox and Krys?"_

Katt, feeling a rush of elation, said, "Must be. Come on back to the beach Fal. We're gonna give 'em all the time in the world."

There was a chuckle from the other end of the line, and then Falco said, _"Aight. Hope they don't mess up the upholstery though."_

"I'll pay for it if they do," Katt said. "See you in a minute." She hung up and smiled. _Purr_ fect.

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_

Fox lay in the back seat of Falco's car, panting, covered in sweat, and holding Krystal to his chest. "I can't believe our first time was in Falco's car."

Krystal giggled, running a hand through his cheek ruff. "Oh don't worry. It's not that bad."

"Not with you." Fox held her closer, hands running up and down her back. "Um. You think anyone saw us?"

"With windows that tinted?" Krystal shook her head. "Not a chance. We should probably get back though. They'll be wondering where we are."

"Yeah. Yeah you're right. But..." Fox trailed off, just as his hands came to rest on her rear.

Tail wagging behind her, Krystal finished his thought for him, "...I think we have time for one more. Just one more."

Muzzle an inch from hers, Fox just smiled and said, "Just one more huh? Well then, let's rock and roll."

"Nerd." Before he could respond Krystal kissed him, and the two of them fell back into the dance they knew they'd be doing for the rest of their lives together.

* * *

A/N: Anyone remember the Summer series? I do! I haven't written one of these in a long time, but, with summer in full swing, and after having started reading Fate, I couldn't help but knock this one out. Hopefully you all enjoyed reading some good ol' summer fun. Now, go out and have some of your own!

-FURFURfurfurFURfurfurFUR


End file.
